


flesh wound

by officialhandmaiden



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and as i was writing this i had a thought, if flowers bloom from cardan's blood the same thing would happen with like tears and cum right?, inquiring minds want to know, it's chapter 15 smut so you know what that means, pwp is my bread and butter tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialhandmaiden/pseuds/officialhandmaiden
Summary: She feels a stranger in her own body. Like the first time she had slipped that knife inside Valerian, and her knuckles came away red. The relief of doing something long since thought of.





	flesh wound

**Author's Note:**

> just smut here. not very graphic smut, but smut just the same

Nerves overwrought and raw; Jude is a girl flayed. Her heart a wild thing in her chest. Her hands shake. Lips swollen from kisses and teeth. She licks them and tastes blood. In effort to keep silent she bit down too hard. Jude opens her eyes to the moss covered ceiling above. A soft glow encroaches on the edge of her vision. Her breathing slows. 

 

She feels a stranger in her own body. Like the first time she had slipped that knife inside Valerian, and her knuckles came away red. The relief of doing something long since thought of. 

 

Jude looks at Cardan sprawled across from her; as naked as she, their legs tangled together. The couch too small, but they suffered it. Jude, for all her boldness, can not stand to look at him fully. She has seen naked men before, but he is too much. That cruel mouth slick from her juices, his pale thighs, that trail of dark hair that leads to his dick. It makes her mouth dry. Makes something in her gut clench. 

 

Suddenly, as if awoken from a dream, she cannot stand to be near him. Jude has made herself vulnerable-she can stomach murder before vulnerability. 

 

Dodging his gaze as she moves to get up, she feels his tail curl itself around her ankle. 

 

He  _ tsks,  _ “selfish. What about me?”

 

Their eyes meet. His brow arched, and black eyes teasing. She can’t help the darting glance at his erection.  She wets her lip again. A shyness blooms inside her, but she smothers it as quickly as it sprung up. She’s not blowing him, even if even if all the Folk and their slavish devotion to manners demanded it. 

 

He must see the reluctance in her face because he does not press the issue. Instead, he tells her, with that once taunting voice, now as soft and dark as the fleshy insides of a pomegranate to “watch me.”

 

And she does.

 

Cardan licks his palm and reaches down to wrap his hand around his cock. He’s still wearing the ring he stole from her. The ruby, the little coquette, winks at her as he smears precum over the head. It’s obscene; from the undulation of his hips to the sighs that spill from his mouth as he strokes his balls to the high flush of his cheeks. Jude can’t tear her eyes away. That wild thing in her heart is prowling again. 

 

His voice is a rasp when he says her name. “Come here, kiss me.”

 

And she does.

 

The kiss is sloppy; open mouthed and wet. She leaves her eyes open and watches the dreamy look paint his face. When they pull apart there is a string of saliva still connecting them. 

 

And when he comes, his throat bared, heart unguarded, she thinks of how easy it would be to kill him right now. To silence that thing that writhes inside her when he is near. She doesn't, of course. Still needs him to seduce Nicasia. But until then, Jude kisses him once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
